The Caravan
by WereCat-Yoruichi
Summary: It was a simple job for Bisca to complete, but it was one that made her blood boil. She wanted it done and over with... but she didn't know that this would be the very job where she would meet her future husband. A two-shot of how Bisca met Alzack (BiscaxAlzack) Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a lil Two-shot that was crawling around my mind... Due to the newest episode, we know how Bisca joined Fairy Tail... but we don't know how Alzack joined...**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Bisca stared into the scope of her gun, watching the line of caravan. They were about to pass the border. When that happened, she could shoot. There was one kilometer left. She watched them with precision, eyes sharp, her gun aimed down from her spot on the overseeing cliff.<p>

On each carrying-wagon there were slaves, each chained to one another. Each waited with sorrow. They were to be sold off in the kingdom of Fiore. That's what her client had told her anyway. It was beyond illegal of course, but her employers wanted to get rid of this problem without getting the magic council involved.

**20 meters left until the border**.

She got a closer look through her scope. There were three open topped wagons carrying slaves and one closed topped carrying supplies, each hitched together in a line.

She could count the slaves on the caravan now. Six. No, nine… twelve. A dozen of poor men, women and children on each wagon.

From this angle, she could see just how rough and beaten down they were. As a contrast to this, the man leading looked wealthy. More than wealthy, he was an ugly rich man. Most likely with a personality uglier than his wretched face.

That was most defiantly her target Andreo.

**10 meters left.**

She watched him pull his face into a smug grin as they neared the old makeshift border line. No security. That wasn't Fiore's style, of course.

Bisca so badly wanted to shoot the man's grin clear off his face right now. But she has to wait. Just a few more seconds…

**5 meters.**

She briefly noted some movement on the first wagon behind the leading cart, but kept her eyes locked on the target. She needed a perfect shot. A one hit kill. She further readied her gun, finger pressed to the trigger.

**3 meters.**

She could wait until after they crossed over to Fiore, but Bisca wanted Andreo dead before he soiled too much of Fiore's precious guild. Not only that, she wanted to save the slaves from what would most defiantly be a horrible future as soon as possible.

There was more movement from the same wagon and this time she stole glance. A man with black hair reaching down past his shoulders… he was holding something. But she didn't have time to see what it was. She turned back to Andreo.

**1 meter.**

She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was like tunnel vision. She saw, and only wanted to see Andreo. She wanted to see him dead.

~BANG~

A gun fired off, bullet soaring forwards to the rich man, but it wasn't from Bisca's gun.

The bullet missed, slicing side of the man's face. Bisca didn't stop to wonder where it had come from. She didn't register the look of pain and shock on Andreo's face. Less than a second after, she fired her gun. A straight shot through his head. It knocked him clear off his cart and he rolled across the sand, the cart tumbling over too. It pulled the horses with it. They fell in a heap, struggling to untangle themselves.

Moving her eye back from the scope readying herself to jump down and finish her job, another shot rang through her ears. She ducked back down for cover but the bullet didn't come her way. She quickly looked for the source and found three men, obviously working for Andreo.

They must have been riding in the topped wagon.

"Damn it." She muttered. She was careless.

Two had their guns pointed outward, trying to ward off any assassins. The other had his gun aimed at the first slave-carrying caravan.

The man she saw holding something before; he fell to his knees. They'd shot him.

Bisca got back into position, and took another shot. One fell, then the next. And finally the last was shot down. Bisca growled. She was beyond angry. Pulling out her rifle, she slid down the side of the cliff and stalked over to the single wreckage adorning the plain open desert.

She ignored the struggling horses for the moment. Bisca rummaged through the dead Andreo's bag, keeping one eye on the fallen cronies. Retrieving the key, she ran up to the first wagon. The passengers were shell shocked.

"It'll be okay. Once I unlock you you'll be free, alright?" She assured, ruffling a young girls hair. She climbed onto the wagon and made her way straight through to the man who'd been shot. She fully expected him to be dead. But it wasn't the case. His teeth and eyes were clenched shut and he held a chained hand to his side.

"You'll be alright okay? Can you hold on a little longer!?" She asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. He nodded slowly.

She made work unlocking the chains of all the slaves as fast as she could. Finishing, she jumped off the final wagon. She tipped upright the leading cart and untangled the horses. Even though they were beyond spooked, she would need them.

By the time she's got back to the black haired man, he was already passed out. Bisca was no medical wizard. In fact she knew nothing. Thanks to another now free slave, he had a bandage made of old cloth. They would have to move quickly he she was going to save him.

"He's always done crazy things like this…" The young girl from before sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's always trying to save us… even though he knew there wasn't any way _to_ save us… But, you did! …You aren't another slave owner… right…?" The child asked, suddenly fearful.

"Not at all." Bisca smiled. She stood up, addressing the rest. "You have two choices." She yelled, holding up two fingers. "First, you can get off this caravan now, and return back to your families. The second option, you can cross this border with me and stay in Fiore. The choice is yours. But you must be quick."

Over half of them chose to leave back to their families. Within the next few minutes there were less than a dozen left. Bisca unhitched the trailing wagons, leaving only one, a cart and two horses.

"In the close-topped wagon, there are supplies right? Take those between yourselves and hurry back. You're now free!" Bisca called out.

"Thank you so much…" The child said as Bisca passed over the cart she was sitting in, with whom Bisca thought to be the girl's mother.

"What's your name?" Bisca asked her.

"I'm Hannah… My mom's name is Henny, and the guy over there, that's Alzack."

"It's great to meet you, Hannah, Henny. My name's Bisca. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard."

Pulling the dead slave trader onto the leading cart, she sat down and urged the horses forward.

* * *

><p>"And so this is where I'll say my goodbyes." Bisca sighed as she helped Hannah and Henny off the wagon. "I hope you'll all live a happy and full life from here on out."<p>

"Thank you so much, Miss Bisca. Without you we'd never have been free." Henny thanked her.

"Goodbye, Bisca! I really hope we'll meet again okay? And take care of Alzack!" Hannah smiled.

They'd made it to the closest town and Bisca had already bid her adieus to the now free slaves. Over the ride there, Bisca, Henny and Hannah had talked about many things. Bisca was reluctant to say goodbye. She'd offered them to stay with her but... they'd wanted to start their lives over without any help from anyone. She didn't blame them either.

She'd already checked Alzack into the hospital of the town. It was more like a clinic really, but it was keeping him alive at the moment.

She waved her final goodbye as the pair made their way into the distance.

Bisca had to leave as well. The town next to this one was where her employers lived. After she got her reward, she'd use it for Alzack's treatment.

"I can't believe I'm going to spend my entire reward on some guy I've never even talked to..." she mumbled.

'Although...' She thought. 'If I'm being completely honest with myself, he was one of the bravest guys I've ever seen... and he wasn't too hard to look at either.'

"Egh!" She yelled. "What I'm I thinking!?" Slapping her cheeks, she unhooked the final wagon from the cart and made her way onto it. She had to deliver Andreo's body as proof to get her reward.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The first chapter! I'll post the second chapter within the week... but in exchange, you have to review kay?<strong>

**I really hoped you like this Fic so far :)**

**~WereCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, you're waking up." The doctor said, looking over Alzack's face.

"... What the hell...?" he whispered.

"Now is that anyway to speak to someone who just healed you?" The doctor huffed indignantly.

"But I don't understand what…" He tried to explain. Shaking his hands in explanation, he noticed how light his wrists were. There weren't any chains. "…But I…"

"A young lady brought you in, along with a dozen others or so. They all left from what I could see. The last two; a child and a woman, left just a few hours ago.

'A child and a woman? Could they have been Hannah and Henny?' His thought. He tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down again. "What lady?"

"She said her name was Bisca. A Fairy Tail wizard at that. You do know them don't you? They're famous."

"No I didn't know them…" Alzack mumbled.

"That so? Well they're famous for being insanely strong… and destructive. But she was a pretty young thing.

"Yeah? But she left already, so it's not like I'll ever know. Besides I don't even know who she is or why she brought me here."

"You don't? Well I can tell you that. She filled me in a little. She took a job to kill Andreo the slave trader. Apparently you shot at him first, missed and was shot yourself. Then she shot, killed Andreo and his men. The young lady then took it upon herself to set you slaves free. The ones who wanted to return to their families beyond the western boarder did just that. The others came with her to the nearest town. And so now you're here with a gun wound in your side." The doctor explained.

Alzack sighed. "I guess I owe her my life then."

"If that's how you see it. But you need to get back to sleep. Even with healing magic, you'll take at least three days to be somewhat healed."

With that, the doctor stood up from the stool and left the room, leaving Alzack to fall back asleep.

* * *

><p>Alzack woke up to the sound of people talking in the hallway, the doctor and some lady that he didn't know. Her voice sounded really pretty though...<p>

"How much?"

"Let's say 7000 jewells."

The girl sighed. "That much, really?"

"...I can bring it down to 6500 jewells but that's it." The doctor answered back.

"Fine." She obliged. "He better be in top condition for such a price though."

'Are they talking about me?' He thought.

"I'll be leaving then. Tell Alzack that e's free when he wakes up."

"Your leaving now? Don't you want to say_ something _to the lad?"

"...Nah. See you, thanks for your help with him Doctor."

"Alright, goodbye then."

Their short conversation was over, and Alzack heard the girl leave, and the doctor walked the other way. He shot up out of his bed, ignoring the excruciating pain as much as he could. He stumbled over the the folded clothes at the other side of the room. Plain slacks and a poncho.

He sighed and threw them on, anyway it was better then he'd ever worn before. As fast as he could ~without falling over himself~ he made his way out the front of the building, completely disregarding the doctor yelling for him to stop.

He stopped to take a look around. The streets were near bare and the town had dusty streets. The only thing in those streets was a slowly disappearing, horse drawn cart and wagon. Alzack jogged the best he could on weak legs, calling out as he did.

"H-hey!Hey miss! Can you stop please?!" He yelled out, hoping with everything he had that this was the right person. The cart and wagon slowed down, and Alzack took that opportunity to race up to it.

"You're Miss Bisca right?" He panted.

'Wo~ah she _is_ really pretty...' Alzack thought

"You?! Why aren't you back recovering?!" She asked, leaning down from the cart.

"I... Well... the doctor; he told me what happened so... That means that I owe you my life right?! And besides, I didn't even get to thank you!"

"...I don't- You don't owe me your life! What the hell is wrong with you man?! You're free now so go live how you want to!"

"Can I at least say thank you? You are the reason that I'm alive... And you're also the reason that Hannah and Henny are free too..."

"Fine."

"Thank you so much, Miss Bisca."

"Uh- You can just call me Bisca." She mumbled, turning her head to hide her face. "I'll be off then. You go back and get healed up." She said quietly, spurring the horses forward again.

"H-hey wait a minute Bisca, please?" Alzack called after her again. She didn't stop this time, instead just chose to wave over her shoulder.

"Heh. She's got spice." Alzack laughed.

As best as he could he followed the cart, finally catching up with the slow moving cart, he swung himself up into the passenger side. Just as he landed in the cart; he lost his balance and slowly fell back, struggling to keep himself steady. Bisca grabbed his arm and yanked him into the seat beside her.

"God, you're persistent!" She said, staring straight ahead.

"S-sorry..."

"Ah! D-don't apologise for it!" She grumbled. "Well? Why'd you chase after the cart? And how? Seriously you were just shot."

"Heh, I know... and now my side hurts a lot because of this..." He laughed. "And I followed because... well I don't have anywhere else to go... and I'm all alone...y'know?" Alzack said, quietly playing with his fingers.

'Of course.' Bisca thought. 'How could I forget all _that._ All the others who came with me left in groups... they at least had another to stay with. But Alzack, he was alone.'

"Also, I've not seen much of the outside world in many years..."

'There's that too that I forgot about...'

"And I'm not from this country..."

"And that...'

"And I have no money..."

"Alright, alright I get it!" She yelled, catching herself she continued. "A-ahum... I guess... if you want to that is... want to come with me?"

Alzack's face lit up, a blush adorning his face. "Yes, please..."

'I'm actually looking forward to this..' She thought, a blush creeping up her face too.

"T-then in that case, I'll teach you gun magic, and then you can join Fairy Tail. You'll have a true family there I'll say."

Bisca smiled at Alzack and he smiled right back. They knew that this was the start of something grande.

* * *

><p><strong>Here~ This was my first attempt at a short story... all my other Fics are multi chapps :p<strong>

**I was thinking about adding a tid-bit about him going into the guild in an extra chapter buuut... That's only if I get a few reviews asking me to do so :)**

**~WereCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extra Chapter~ (Epilogue I guess?)**

"And this is the guild." She said, opening the front doors to let Alzack in. "Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Alzack let his mouth drop open, not caring about his image. The place was _big_, but that wasn't what had his mouth laying agape. The guild hall was warm, lively, free. It was the greatest things he'd seen in his life. To think, him, someone in horrible captivity, could live somewhere as great as this!

"…I… it's amazing…!" He stuttered out, turning his head in every direction.

They'd just finished their ride, Bisca helping Alzack down and into the guild. This was the town where he would stay from that moment forward, and he couldn't wait.

"Oh, Bisca you're back!" Erza smiled, walking up to greet her.

"I am, it's great to be home."

"And who's this?" suddenly turning her attention to Alzack, who in turn flinched and back away a few steps.

"This is Alzack. I uh… picked him up on the job… and he wants to join us… can he…?"

"Hmm…" Erza mumbled, rubbing her chin. She leaned down into his face, narrowing her eyes. "Sure why not! She decided. "But you'll have to talk to master. I don't make these decisions." She shrugged, smiling.

Alzack followed Erza upstairs, wringing his hands together and trying not to stumble.

"Y'know, you're lucky. No one but S-class wizards are allowed upstairs." She put a hand on his shoulder, steering him towards the door. H knocked once, twice, and a third time. Hearing a voice call him in he opened the door. With a final reassuring look from Erza, he entered.

Alzack didn't know what he was expecting but whatever it was, it wasn't this. The guild master was very short. _Very_ short. He was wearing orange and blue stripes, and a strange cap with two longs, jingly spikes…

"You are, my boy?"

"Uhm… Alzack, sir." He replied curtly

"No need for formalities. You wish to join, yes?"

Alzack blinked. "Yes but, uh… how did you…?"

"Why else would a stranger come up to my office?

"I guess you have a point…"

"So, why do you want to join Fairy Tail, boy? Do you want to protect people? Power? Revenge? What is it?"

Alzack lowered his head. He didn't have any ambition like that… no drive. "Nothing like that." He whispered. "I just… want somewhere to belong…"

"A family?"

"Yes, sir…" He nodded still keeping his head to the floor, fully expecting to be denied.

"Well then, Alzack, welcome to Fairy Tail."

"Y-you mean it?!"

"Of course! Fairy Tail will be your family from now on."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Remember I said to drop the formalities?"

"Yes, sir…"

Macarov raised an eyebrow.

"I mean… yes." Alzack smiled.

"Are you willing to tell me how Bisca found you?"

Alzack looked away from Mararov. Getting the message, Macarov laughed. "Well, it doesn't matter now does it? So then run along and get the stamp!" He smiled, shooing Alzack out the door.

"So you're a new member now I take it?" Erza asked the moment the door to Macarov's door closed.

"I am, thank you!" He grinned. "But… the Master Macarov said something about a stamp…?"

"Yeah…But Mira just left for a job with Lisana and Elfman, so I'll be the one to give it to you if that's alright."

"Y-yes of course!"

"Where would you like it?"

"I get to choose…?" He asked to himself. "I guess… could I get it on my left shoulder blade and in black?"

"Sure." Erza answered, walking back down the stairs, Alzack following behind.

"Alzack! How'd it go?" Bisca asked running up to meet them.

"It went great, Bisca! I get to join, and so I'll have a family!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"That's great! As soon as you recover, I'll start teaching you gun magic." Bisca grinned.

"Is this a new guy?" A new voice asked.

"Yes, Natsu. He just joined! His name is Alzack." Bisca answered, turning to face Natsu.

"He strong?" Natsu asked with fascination.

"Really Natsu? The moment a new guy comes you're all of them for a fight!" Gray huffed, joining the conversation.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana sighed.

"Jeez Gray, you're always doing this." Levy shrugged, Jet and Droy following behind.

"Everyone," Bisca started "This is Alzack. The newest member of Fairy Tail."

"Why'd you wanna join us, huh?" Gray asked leaning on the bar.

"… To be honest, I just want somewhere to belong, a family…"

"That so?" Cana smiled.

"Well then. Welcome home, Alzack!" Natsu yelled, nudging Alzack on the shoulder.

Alzack turned to look at Bisca with a nervous smile.

Bisca smiled back, a light blush covering her face. "Welcome home, Alzack."

* * *

><p><strong>There, this story is officially done! I'm not sure of the timeline for this but I'd imagine it was just before Lisanna 'died'...<strong>

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed my first short fic!**

**~WereCat**


End file.
